


Photoshoot

by arschna



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arschna/pseuds/arschna
Summary: Behind the VIVID Spring EP cover.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Photoshoot

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter secret santa gift for Yume. Hope you enjot it ^^

Itaru is confused, which shirt would he wear for the photoshoot. This was the first time he thought of something so deep besides his games. Yuki just left him alone because he already gave up listening to his complain, even his senpai is tired answering his question.

“Are you done?” Chikage ask him for the 5332617 time. “No, not yet. Senpai, which one would suit me better?” Itaru’s eyes fixated at the white shirt and black turtleneck shirt.

“Aren’t they the same? Just choose whatever you like and hurry change into it. Director is already waiting downstairs”. Itaru nodded and continue staring at the two shirts he held. Trying to choose.

‘ _knock knock’_

Someone knocked on Room 103’s door. “Excuse me, Itaru-san, Chikage-san are you guys done?” Sakuya popped his head. “Ah perfect timing! Sakuya, come here” Itaru pulled Sakuya in, meanwhile Sakuya only accept it while confused. “uhm, what happened?” Sakuya tried to ask Itaru.

“Itaru is still picking his outfit and we NEED your help or we will never finish our photoshoot on time” Chikage stood next to Sakuya, hugging him from behind. “Help me please our Sakuyangel” Itaru begged him. “Okay! I’ll help you Itaru-san” his answer makes Itaru and Chikage smile widely.

“Uhm, so what should I do to help?” Sakuya looks at Itaru. “Which one of this would suit me better?” Itaru asked the same question to Sakuya. “I like the black turtleneck” Chikage replied. “Senpai, you didn’t answer my question before” Itaru responded to his answer harshly.

“The white shirt is good! but, the black turtleneck is also good” Sakuya answered the question cheerily. “You’re not helping him if you don’t choose one of them.” again, Chikage replied as his wish. “O-oh sorry, I’m not helping” Sakuya startled. “No, no, don’t listen to what senpai said. He sure sucks” Itaru. Chikage just stuck out his tongue to Itaru.

“So, which one of this suit me better?” Itaru asked Sakuya again. “Uuh, instead of choosing one of them, why not both?” Sakuya tried to stop Itaru and Chikage. “Wear both of them?” Chikage asked again, tried to convince himself he didn’t misheard anything.

“Yes! If Itaru-san can’t choose one of this shirt, why don’t you wear both of the shirts? You can wear this white shirt on top of the black turtleneck shirt!” Sakuya explained it to his friends. “That’s perfect! I think I’ll go with Sakuya’s advice. Thank you, leader” Itaru immediately go to the bathroom and change into his chosen outfit.

“You should have come here before he wasted time on choosing his outfit like this. Even Yuki already gave up on him” Chikage sighed, happy that his suffering is over. “Is Itaru-san really like that two shirts?” Sakuya asked Chikage. “I—"

“Hey. I’m back!” Itaru come to his and Chikage’s room happily. “Director already waited for us downstairs. Let’s go. We’re gonna be late” Itaru waves at the two boys as he walks towards the stairs.

“Say the person who makes us late”. Chikage said while shrugging his shoulders. Sakuya lets out a small giggle at Chikage's remarks, the two of them then walk after Itaru to go downstairs.

* * *

“Director, we’re--”

“What time is this? Aren’t you guys supposed to gather here thirty minutes ago? We must hurry orI'll be late for the next schedule” Sakyo cut Sakuya’s greeting. “Is Chigasaki playing game again?” Sakyo looking at Itaru, intimidating. “Indeed.” “But not playing game. He’s wasting too much time in choosing his own outfit” Chikage added his word. “Huh? Chigasaki choosing his own outfit? There must be something wrong with him”

“Guys come on. Omi is already waiting for us inside” Izumi called the boys from the practice room.

The four of them entered the practice room. “Oh, hello guys” Omi greeted them while setting his camera. “Let’s start Spring Troupe photoshoot. Summer Troupe already finished it an hour ago”

“Looks like the kids beat us to it.” Chikage looking at Itaru. “Okay guys! Let’s do the best for today’s photoshoot!” said Sakuya loudly while clapping his hands twice, trying to break the tention in the room.

“Okay, ready now?” Omi asked.

Itaru stands between Chikage and Sakuya. “Chigasaki, can you switch with me? I want to stand next to Sakuya.” Itaru looked at the Chikage, in disbelief of what he just heard. “No, I won’t switch with you senpai. You’re not going to stand next to Sakuya” Itaru said stubbornly. Not only because Sakuya is his leader, but also he is his SSR angel. Maybe after this photoshoot he could get the SSR he want. With an ulterior motive isn’t he?

“What a kid” Sakyo grumbled next to Izumi.

“Uhm. How about I stand between Itaru-san and Chikage-san?” Sakuya asked. Itaru and Chikage stopped. “Okay”

* * *

They finished the photoshoot a little late. Even after arguing about who’s going to stand next to Sakuya, they still argue about who’s going to hug Sakuya and ended up with Sakuya suggested that both of them can hug him.

“GJ” Itaru throws his body to the nearest chair. His hand and eyes focused to his phone. Back to his daily routine and only thinking about his games.


End file.
